Current methods for the construction of structures in space, such as the International Space Station (ISS), is quite cumbersome and inefficient. Modules are pre-fabricated on Earth and then launched into space where said modules are mated with one another to form the overall larger structure that is the ISS. The fabricated modules are large and do not maximize the cargo space that is utilized when launching the modules into space. Resultantly, more launches are required in order to transport all of the necessary modules and components into space in order to form the space station. More launches equates to more money and a longer time interval for the completion of construction of the space station as launches require vast amounts of preparation. A more efficient method for the construction of a space station would be to transport materials to space, wherein the materials would then be used to fabricate the modules in orbit. This would allow for the more efficient transport of material, thus requiring less money and time.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a method for autonomously constructing structural bodies in a zero gravity environment. An assembly line space structure is designed to construct sections or segments of a larger structure in orbit. In the referred embodiment, the assembly line space structure is a gateway segment assembly line (GSAL); a long box shaped assembly line that creates space station segments by welding or attaching: floor sheets, wall sheets, beams, and other major structural members or large components in one continuous sequence. The GSAL is an open ended structure that is not intended to be pressurized or manned. Materials for constructing each segment will be loaded directly from a transport spacecraft into the GSAL by use of a plurality of external manipulators mounted on an assembly housing that forms the assembly line structure. Loading mechanisms will feed segment beams into “beam guides” and floor and wall panels onto powered rollers that move the segment beams and panels into place for welding. In one embodiment, the GSAL beam guides are mounted on electric jackscrews to allow the beam guides to be repositioned in order to construct both square and wedge shaped segments. By connecting wedge shaped segments together, ringed sections of a space station can be produced that can be used to create artificial gravity under spin. Each segment may be different in terms of fabrication and the additional components that may be installed such as interior walls, electrical conduits, air ducts, etc. Codes for every segment configuration will be up-loaded to the GSAL just before each transport spacecraft arrives. Materials for constructing each segment are loaded onto the transport spacecraft in proper sequence to coincide with the given segment configuration and the order of fabrication through the GSAL.